The Ran Twins
by miiohau
Summary: Before Ranma leaves China, Ranma is split into two bodies(one male, one female).
1. Chapter 1

Nerima, Japan had just had one of its 10-second showers. This time the rain clouds had formed a perfect checkerboard. Three figures were visible walking down the streets of Nerima. Everyone's eyes first went to the panda. A panda in Toyko was very unusual, it being an animal native to China and not known for long-range swimming. This Panda was also carrying a backpack and was signing (with wooden signs, not in Japanese sign language).

A teenage boy was walking on the panda's right. His midnight black hair was shaped (only _girls_ styled their hair) into a pigtail. His royal blue eyes had a self-assured, almost cocky manner. He wore a red sleeveless shirt of a Chinese cut tied with a white belt. His black pants were tied at the ankles. The royal blue arm bands encased his arms. His backpack must have weighted 25 kilograms, but he carried it like he didn't even notice its weight.

The third figure was obviously a teenage girl-no matter how much her shirt and pants tried to hide that fact. It was obvious that she was a relative of the boy because she had similar royal blue eyes and facial structure. Her scarlet hair was formed into a functional and unintentionally cute pigtail. She wore the exactly same red shirt, black pants, and royal blue arm bands as her brother, down to exactly same cut and sizes. Her arms were more slender and graceful than her brother's, but appeared no less capable of dealing out punishment. The gentle curve of her face framed her pouty lips.

"So pops where are we goin'?" asked the teenagers with the exact same intonation, giving the impression of one person talking out of two mouths.

"Home." signed the Panda.

"Pops, what do ya mean by home?" said the teenagers in perfect sync.

"Back to the house where your mother lives."

"My What? You Mean She Has Been Alive This Whole Time!"

"Yes, and we're here."

After they knocked at the door, a Japanese housewife in her mid-30s came out. Her auburn hair was styled into a conservative bun. She had chocolate brown eyes and was wearing an azure kimono over a spring green Nagajuban. The kimono was tied with a forest green obi. She also wore snow white tabi socks and Zori sandals on her feet.

"Hi, Mom." said the teenagers in unison.

The housewife enveloped the boy and said "Ranma, My son!" Ranma's mother, Nodoka (for that is who the housewife was) then noticed the panda and the girl. "Who is your friend, Ranma?" she said as she pointed to the girl.

"That is Ranko and she is part of me. Well sort of. I will explain more once we get pops some hot water." said Ranma.

After entering the house, Ranma got the tea kettle and poured hot water over the panda. The panda turned into a 40-year-old bald man wearing a well-used tan martial arts gi, glasses and a bandana to cover his baldness. He had the same royal blue eyes as his children. The man had the muscles of a martial artist underneath a layer of fat.

"Husband, so you were a Panda?" said Nodoka.

"Ah, yes it was two fateful weeks ago. In order to continue our martial arts training my son and I crossed to China to find a new place to train. It was in China's Mt. Quanjing region in the Bayankala Range, Qinghai Province that we finally found what we were looking for." said Nodoka's Husband, Genma Saotome.

* * *

Ranma, Genma and the Jusenkyo guide, a chubby Chinese man wearing a greenish brown communist uniform, stood before a valley filled with spring-fed pools. Ranma was wearing a white martial arts gi.

"Here, sirs. We come to famous Training Ground of Cursed Springs, Jusenkyo." said the guide.

"Are you prepared, Ranma?" said Genma.

"This place ain't near as bad as I thought it'd be," said Ranma as he and his father took off their backpacks.

"Oh, sirs! You very strange ones. This place very dangerous, nobody use now. More than one hundred spring here and each one have own tragedy there!" said the guide.

"Ranma, follow me!" said Genma. He jumped onto the bamboo poles. Ranma followed him.

"What you doing? Very bad if you fall in spring!" said the panicking guide.

Genma and Ranma started fighting in the air over the pools. Ranma finally got an advantage over Genma and kicked him into one of the pools below. "Gotcha-! What's wrong, Old Man? We done already?" said Ranma.

Right then a panda jumped out of the pool and made a perfect landing on one the bamboo poles.

"Wha-? Wha-? Wha-?" stuttered Ranma.

"That one Shonmaoneechuan, 'Spring of Drowned Panda.' There very tragic legend of panda who drown there 2,000 year ago. Now, whoever fall there take body of panda. Is very cursed spring," said the guide.

"Wait a second! You never said anything about -" said Ranma.

Just then Panda-type Genma, who had been too focused on the fight to let a little thing like a change in species distract him, decided to teach his son about not paying attention in a fight. So the panda kicked Ranma into one of the pools.

"Ah, now you fall Nyanneechuan! There very tragic legend of young girl who drown in 'Spring of Drowned Girl' 1500 year ago. Now whoever fall in spring take body of young girl. Is very cursed spring." said the guide.

Just then out of the spring came a red haired teenaged **Girl **surfaced. _'Did he just say "take body of young girl" does that mean...?'_ thought Ranma before looking down and touching the new additions to her, previously his, chest. _'I HAVE BREASTS! I should have a closer look just to make sure...'_ thought Ranma before opening her gi top to get a closer look. After confirming she was in fact a girl, Ranma screamed.

* * *

"And that's how our manly son turned into a girl," finished Genma.

"You're one to talk." said Ranma. Ranma grabbed a vase of flowers and splashed Genma with it, turning him in a panda. "My father's a panda!"

"And how did she come to exist outside you instead of you turning into her?" said Nodoka.

"'Cause of the fenlie baoshi or 'splitting jewel'." the teenagers explained in unison, Ranko pulled out an amulet from inside her shirt. The amulet looked like two irregularly cut pieces of colored glass. One piece was red and the other was blue. They were stuck together and attached to a gold chain. The funny thing was that the two pieces of glass weren't glued to each other. It was more like each grew into the other. "Anyone with a Jusenkyo curse who touches the splitting jewel gets their body split into their cursed and uncursed sides but remains in control of both bodies."

"So you see everything she sees and feel everything she feels?" asked Nodoka.

"Yep, and it feels weird," answered the teenagers at the same time. "I still remember what happened right after we split apart. It was a couple days after we got cursed at Jusenkyo I was in a cave where I found the fenlie baoshi. I don't remember touchin' the jewel 'cause... Anyways I was out cold and when I woke..."

* * *

"Aaaaah!" screamed the just-awakened teenagers, who were staring into each others' blue eyes from a very close range.

"PERVERT!" yelled the naked female red head as she kicked the clothed black haired male off of herself and jumped up. After they were finished landing, the dual-bodied teenage martial artist of the Saotome school of martial arts got a good look at themselves.

"Wha-? Wha-? Wha-?" stuttered the teenage martial artists together as they tried to understand how they could be seeing out of his eyes and her eyes at the same time. As Ranma became aware that his girl body was naked, he had his boy body remove his shirt and give it to her. She slapped him before taking the shirt.

"Hey, what did you do that for!?" said the boy.

"For Not Turning Away!" replied the girl

"Why would I turn away? You ain't got nothing I want to see!" said the boy.

The partially-clothed female stopped dressing. "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!"

"It means you're an uncute tomboy who ain't got nothing I haven't seen dozen times before!"

"Uncute, Did You Just Call Me Uncute?" said the girl with the twitching eyebrow.

"Ya, what of it."

"DIE!" yelled the female as she threw a rock bigger than herself at the boy.

_'Note to self I'm REALLY uncute when I'm angry,'_ thought the boy as he ran out of the cave, dodging the projectiles his female half was sending at him.

* * *

As Ranma and Ranko finished their story, they saw Nodoka looking at Ranko with a big smile on her face. "Uh, what ... ?" asked the teens simultaneously.

Nodoka hugged Ranko. "I have always wanted a daughter! I will teach you cooking, flower arranging, and tea ceremony. Oh, and of course you will need proper clothing and underwear. Oh, and we will need to get you a school uniform and enroll you in high school. Oh, and ..." said a very excited Nodoka.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day the Saotomes were preparing to leave to meet some friends of Genma.

Ranma and Ranko jumped down the stairs from the second floor. "Ok, mom, I'm ready."

Nodoka looked at Ranko critically. "No, you're not. Ranko go back upstairs and put on a bra!"

"A What!? No Way! I not wearing girl's clothes! I'm a-" said Ranko before Genma covered her mouth.

"I will talk to her dear." Genma dragged his daughter upstairs.

Ranko jabbed her arm into Genma's stomach forcing Genma to release his hold on her mouth. "Pops, what's the big idea!"

"Girl, I was keeping you from killing us both!"

"What are you talkin' about pops?"

"Me and Ranma promised your mother that if I failed to make him a man among men, we would commit ritual suicide."

Ranko grabbed the front of Genma's shirt. "How Could You Make Such A Promise!?"

"Your mother is a caring woman. I didn't think it would be hard to convince her that Ranma was a man among men. And you weren't around then except as a part of Ranma."

"I'm Still Part of Ranma!"

"Yes and I know that and you know that. But your mother seems to have forgotten and thinks of you as her daughter. Now not asking you go along with everything your mother says but please don't cast any doubt of your brother's manliness."

"Alright. But I'm doing this for my male half not you, old man."

"Oh thank you, Thank you. You've made your father happy."

"Shut up, Pops! Now how am going to get out of wearin' a bra?" Ranko thought for minute. "Wait, mom considers those athletic supporters bras I will wear one of them." Ranko went into her room and put on a 'athletic supporter' (aka a sports bra) under her shirt. Ranko went downstairs. "There mother. Satisfied?"

"For now." said Nodoka.

On that note the Saotomes set out for Genma's friend, Soun Tendo's house.

* * *

Meanwhile at said friend's house. The eldest female Tendo had just delivered the mail to her father and went to the kitchen to start breakfast. Her Father, a middle aged man named Soun Tendo had charcoal black hair that went down just past his neck. He was wearing the same well cared for gray shirt and pants as when his wife was alive. In a pocket on the interior of his shirt over his right breast there was a picture of his dead wife. His lean and strong arms and legs revealed that he once practiced martial arts at a high level, but nowadays he didn't practice as much. Soun picked up and started reading a postcard.

The postcard read "Hi. Bringing Ranma from China. Saotome."

"At last Ranma is coming. How I've waited for this day." said Soun while his tears of parental happiness flowed like rivers. "Kasumi! Nabiki! Akane...!" yelled Soun.

As Soun entered the kitchen he said "Kasumi!"

Kasumi Tendo stopped stirring the soup and said, "Yes. What is it Father?" Kasumi was matronly 19 year old girl. She wore a yellow blouse, a maroon knee length skirt and a frilled kitchen apron. Her long, silky chocolate-brown hair came down her neck and over her right shoulder, and was tied with a white bow. Her hands were as smooth as a silk handkerchief with old scars forming the stitching. The old kitchen wounds did not detract from the beauty of her hands, instead they added to it.

"Come to the family room. I have important news!"

Soun next entered his middle daughter's room, opening the door next to her high end stereo system and said "Nabiki!".

"Mm?" answered a 17 year old named Nabiki Tendo. Nabiki had truffle brown hair that was styled in a page boy haircut. She was wearing a Harlequin green blouse. The Persian rose halter top she was wearing underneath kept showing through the neck hole of the blouse. She wore short white jeans with yellow trim, the jeans didn't cover her legs at all. Her hands were as smooth as silk and her nails were perfectly trimmed. Nabiki had a mind as sharp as a razor blade and as fast as a major league pitcher's fastball, and if you got on her bad side it was like razor blades were being thrown at you at fastball speeds.

"What do you want daddy? It better not be more money for alcohol or cigarettes. Money is tight this month."

"No, um, please come to the family room. I have important news."

"What kind of news?"

"One of you girls is getting a fiancé, I will tell you more at the meeting." Soun exited Nabiki's room and Soun entered his youngest daughter's room and said "Akane!" After seeing that she wasn't in her room he said "Where is that girl?"

Meanwhile in the Tendo Dojo, the 16 year old in question was preparing to break some cinderblocks. Akane Tendo had strong long bluish black hair that came down just past her shoulders, which she had tied with a slightly lopsided bow. She wore a yellow martial arts gi tied with a red belt. Her hands felt like they were made out of the finest leather. Her well-muscled biceps and well-toned abs framed her pillow soft breasts.

"HYAAHH!" yelled Akane as she broke the cinderblocks with a downward knife hand. "Phew! That felt pretty good." Right then Akane saw the flash of a camera and looking toward the source of the flash saw her sister Nabiki.

Nabiki lowered her camera before saying "There you go again, Akane. This is exactly the type of thing that makes the boys think you're so weird."

"So why should I care, Nabiki. Not everybody thinks the whole world revolves around** BOYS**."

"No? Then I guess this family meeting wouldn't interest you." said Nabiki.

* * *

After the family had gathered in the family room, Nabiki asked, "So daddy, what's this about a fiancé?" Nabiki had changed into her best light blue formal kimono with red flowers. A girl couldn't make too good of a first impression, after all.

"Fiance?" asked Kasumi.

"Yes, a son of a very good friend of mine. His name is Ranma Saotome. If one of you three girls were to marry him and carry on this dojo, then the Tendo family legacy would be secure." answered Soun.

"Hey! Wait a Minute here! Don't we have some say in who we're going marry?" asked Akane.

"Maybe you should wait until you meet him. You never know he might be really cute. Right daddy?" said Nabiki.

Soun chuckled. "He will be here any minute. Ranma and his father have been on a training mission. Recently they crossed into China." said Soun.

"Oooh, China." said Nibiki.

"So they trained in China. That doesn't automatically make them any good." said Akane.

"Is he Cute?" said Nibiki.

"How old is he? Younger men bore me. What kind of guy is this Ranma?" said Kasumi.

"Ha ha ha. I don't know." responded Soun.

"You don't know?" said Nabiki.

"I have never met him." responded Soun. The three girls stared at their father. Just then there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, My! We have visitors!" said Kasumi as she started to get up slowly.

"Oooh, it must be RANMA..!" said Nabiki as she quickly got up and ran out of the room before Kasumi finished getting up.

"Saotome, my friend, we've been waiting!" said Soun as he ran toward the front door.

_"I hope that he's older than me."_ thought Kasumi as she walked toward front door.

_"__How Depressing. BOYS!"_ thought Akane as she followed her sister.

When Kasumi and Akane arrived at the front door they saw a 40 old bald man wearing a white gi and a white bandana on his head, a 36 year old auburn haired woman wearing azure kimono, a 16 old black haired boy wearing a red shirt and black pants, and a 16 old red haired girl also wearing a red shirt and black pants. The woman spoke saying "I am Nodoka Saotome. This is my husband Genma and our children Ranma and Ranko Saotome."

Before Nodoka had even finished speaking, Soun rushed forward and huggedRanma**. **"I am so glad you're here. This oldest daughter, Kasumi. she's nineteen. My middle daughter, Nabiki. she's seventeen. And my youngest daughter, Akane. she's sixteen. Pick anyone you want. She'll be your fiancée."

"DAD!" chorused the three Tendo girls.

"Fiancée!?" Ranma grabbed Genma. "What he talking about, old man?"

"Yes, husband, it seems you've neglected to inform me of this as well." said Nodoka. Ranko merely glared at Genma.

"Um, me and Soun promised to join our families through marriage." said Genma sweating.

Nodoka stopped glaring at her husband and turned back to Soun. "I think a wiser choice to for Ranma to date your daughters first before he chooses which one he wants for an Fiancée."

"Um, guess that fair." said Soun.

Nodoka turned to Kasumi. "Kasumi, was it? Since you're the oldest do want to take the first turn this Saturday?"

"Um, I guess so." said Kasumi not expecting Nodoka to work so fast.

Nabiki looked Ranma then Ranko before saying "Um are you two twins?"

"Kinda." replied the teenaged Saotomes at exactly the same time.

"They are fraternal twins." said Nodoka.

"And your names both start with Ran, so one could call you the Ran twins." said Nabiki

"I guess so." replied the Ran twins in unison.

"Do you two always do that?"

"Do what?" said Ranma and Ranko with the exact same intonation, giving the impression of one person talking out of two mouths.

"That talking in unison thing."

"Heh, heh um." Ranma and Ranko stumbled together.

"Nabiki, Why don't you leave them alone. A guest is a guest." said Akane before turning to Ranko and saying "Hey, you wanna join me in the dojo? I'm Akane. You wanna be friends?"

Ranko nodded.

* * *

"You do Karate, don't you?" said Akane Tendo after they arrived at the dojo.

"A little." said Ranko, meaning it was one of the many styles she practiced.

"Then let's have a little match, okay?"

"Huh?"

"Just for fun. Don't worry. I won't hurt you."

"If you say so."

Akane got into a Karate back stance. Ranko just held her hands behind her back. Akane ran towards Ranko and threw a punch at her, but Ranko just jumped up. Akane kicked at Ranko, but Ranko split her legs. Akane punched at Ranko's left shoulder, but Ranko dodged right. Akane kicked at Ranko's head, but Ranko ducked.

"What's wrong? Swing at me!" said the now enraged Tendo. Akane kept trying to hit Ranko, but she kept missing. Akane thought, _'Why... why am I missing her? Is she reading my moves? Okay this time FOR REAL!'_ Akane rushed at Ranko, but Ranko wasn't there. Akane's fist went through the dojo wall. Ranko had jumped up over Akane and tapped her on the back of her head. Ranko started laughing. After little awhile Akane started laughed with Ranko. "You're pretty good. I'm just glad you are a girl." said Akane.

"Wha?" said Ranko.

"It's just I'd really hate to lose to a boy!"

Akane's statement rendered Ranko speechless.

* * *

"Ranko would you like to fresh up and have a bath now?" asked Kasumi as she walked out to Ranko.

"Huh? No! I mean... It's okay." said Ranko.

"No it's not! you must be all sweaty from your workout!" said Kasumi as she gave Ranko a towel.

"Y-Yes..." answered Ranko.

* * *

30 minutes ago back at the door.

"Ranma, why don't we go to my room and get to know each other." said Nabiki with a catlike smile.

"My little girl is taking her fiancé to bed. wa~" said Soun Tendo.

"Daddy, I am taking Ranma to my room to talk, not have sex. Kasumi can you tell Akane when she is done in the dojo to come to my room. Coming Ranma?" said Nabiki.

"Y-yes." said Ranma, nervous from how much the middle Tendo reminded him of one those furry little demons.

"Wait here Ranma." Said Nabiki when they arrived outside her room.

"But..."

"Oh, you want to look at me changing?"

"NO! I mean I'm sure you are cute but..."

"I was teasing you, Ranma." Said Nabiki before going into her room to change. When she came out she was wearing a red tank top and short white jeans with yellow trim. "You can come in now."

"Y-Yes!"

"So Ranma tell me about yourself." said Nabiki once Ranma was seated in her room.

"Um, lets see. I'm Ranma Saotome the 16 years old son of Genma and Nodoka Saotome. I've been on a training trip in martial arts as long as I can remember. I been all over Japan and to china. What about you?"

"Well I'm Nabiki Tendo, 17 years old. My parents are Soun Tendo and Kimko Tendo. I have never been out of Japan. I like money, music, and photography."

"Photography?"

_'Good he took the bait.'_ thought Nabiki before saying "Yep, you want to see my camera?"

"Sure."

Nabiki stood on a chair to reach the high shelf she had placed one of her old cameras on while she was changing. After grasping the camera she let her left foot slide off the chair causing her to fall backward. Ranma rushed to catch her in his arms and both of them onto the floor with Ranma's hands landing on Nabiki's bottom.

"RANMA, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER?!" said newly arrived Akane before removing her sister from Ranma and hitting Ranma with Nabiki's chair.

_'All according to plan. That should keep Akane way from Ranma until I decide whether I want him.' _thought Nabiki."4000 yen for the chair please." said Nabiki.

"I Am Going To Take A Bath!" said a fuming Akane.

_"How Dare He Do THAT To My Sister!"_ Thought Akane. Akane entered the changing room and started undressing, not noticing Ranko's clothes in the hamper.

* * *

Ranko was scrubbing herself with soap when she heard the divider between the changing room and the bathroom open. Ranko turned and looked toward the divider and saw Akane standing there. The two girls looked at each other until ... "Sorry." said Ranko turning away.

"Huh?" said Akane.

"You are not mad?" said Ranko.

"Huh, why I would I be mad we are both girls, right?" Said Akane.

"We are ...?" said Ranko before looking at herself in the bathroom mirror. "Oh, right."

Akane sweatdropped. "You forgot that you are a girl ...?"

"Um, I'm still washing up but I'll be done in a minute." said Ranko still looking away from Akane.

"It's not a problem I will bathe with you."

"But I'm a... and you're a..."

"Ranko, We are both girls, it's ok for us to bathe together."

"I guess so." said Ranko as she refocused on bathing and tried to not look at the naked girl next to her.

Akane meanwhile was starting to soap up. "So, I hear your brother went to China did you go with him?" asked Akane.

"Ah, Ya I did."

"So how was it?"

"It was another country. I mostly saw countyside and small villages as we went from training ground to training ground."

"Oh. What were the training grounds like?"

"Well, pops using an old guide book written in Chinese, so half of them were closed down, five of them were still open but pop got us chased out, and two of them were cursed."

"Cursed?"

"Ya, the first one had killed so many martial artists that you couldn't go ten minutes without running into another ghost."

"And the other cursed training ground?"

"Jusenkyo. Pops turns into a panda because of that one."

"Turns into a panda?"

"With cold water. Hot water turns him back."

"You're pulling my leg, right?"

"Nope, he really does turn into a panda."

"Really?"

Ranko nods.

"Um, do you or Ranma turn into anything."

"No, we don't." said Ranko.

"Ranko, why does us bathing together bug you so much?"

"Um, Because... I haven't seen a girl naked before." said Ranko. _'Please tell me I didn't just blurt that out.' _

"Never? I mean never bathed with another girl before not even your mother?"

"Nope, I have been traveling as long as I can remember. Until yesterday I didn't even know I had a mother."

* * *

Meanwhile Ranma was waking from his tomboy induced sleep.

"Oh, he's awake!" said Kasumi.

"Oww!" said Ranma.

"Are you okay? Don't think too badly of Akane. She's really a sweet girl, she just a little violent." said Kasumi.

"Oh, good, Kasumi. That makes lots of sense." said Nabiki.

Ranma started walking downstairs. _'Ouch! It still smarts! What kinda girl is she, anyways? She wants to be friends with my girl side but hits my boy side over the head.'_ thought Ranma

"There you are Ranma. Are you done with your nap and ready to go home?" said Ranma's mother, Nodoka.

_'Nap?'_ thought Ranma while sweatdropping. "Ya, I'm ready to go." said Ranma.

"Soun, thank you for having us." said Nodoka.

"You are always welcome. Especially your son." replied Soun.

"DAD!" chorused the three Tendo girls.

"Ranko, it was fun." said Akane while smiling at Ranko before glaring at Ranma.

"Ranma, make sure you remember our date." said Nabiki.

"Um, Date?" replied Ranma.

"The one we are going on to decide this engagement business. We will set the time later." said Nabiki.

"Have a safe trip." said Kasumi.

On that note the Saotomes left the Tendo home.


End file.
